


23040

by sapphicist



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of introspection, Gen, Is this RPF???, Skyrates, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicist/pseuds/sapphicist
Summary: There's a girl, and she has nothing, and she wants everything.There's a man, and he has everything, and he wants nothing.They could help one another, but they don't.They could help one another, but they won't.-a look at havok and saph, alone.-skyrates au. this doesn't make sense. blame the discord server
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Skyrates from Knowhere





	23040

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> please dont ask

Breathe in.

Hold it.

Breathe out. 

Wait.

Keep still. 

Let the burn wake you up.

Force yourself, force your _lungs_ to stay obedient.

And, when you feel your body began to sway, and when your vision begins to blacken, and when your body feels light and tingly and not real--

Breathe in.

That's it. 

There you go.

Fill the lungs.

Gasp for air. 

Can't you feel it?

Your heart, racing in your chest.

Your blood, rushing in your ears.

Your body, tingling and twitchy. 

You.

You, alive.

You, living.

You, you, you.

-

There a ship in the sky.

This makes complete sense.

On this ship is a girl and a man.

Behind them, lays miles and miles and miles of broken dreams and ashes and flame and oil and snuffed out souls, too early, too quick, too unnoticed. 

Ahead of them, lays miles and miles and miles of what ifs and hopes and dreams for the future and potential, more, more, more, always more, what else?

-

Look ahead. 

Don't look back.

There's too much, now. 

-

If you wanted to look so badly, you should have done it earlier.

But now you're too late. 

Oh well.

It's not like you aren't adjusted to missed chances and potential choices.

-

There's a girl, and she has nothing, and she wants everything. 

There's a man, and he has everything, and he wants nothing. 

They could help one another, but they don't.

They could help one another, but they won't. 

-

"You would let your ideals blind you to reality?" 

-

Yes.

-

If she looks up into the sky, what will she see? Stars? The moon? The vastness of space?

If she looks into his eyes, what will she see? Honesty? Betrayal? Lies? 

If she looks into herself, what will she see? The earth? The broken dreams of a child? Stars and planets and truths and misgivings, colliding and smashing and turning to create something entirely new?

Or maybe she'll see nothing.

Maybe she's empty, now.

Maybe she's never going to be planets and stars and truth and honesty.

Maybe she never was. 

-

"What do you want?" 

-

What does she want?

-

What do you want?

-

Home is behind her.

Nothing is in front of her. 

She'll gladly accept the nothing over home.

-

She's lying.

She misses home.

What does that make her?

-

_is it...terrifying?_

...no. well, at least, i don't think so.

_oh._

_..._

_see you on the other side?_

oh, honey, no

there is no other side

this is it 

-

Breathe in

Breathe out 

and know that you are alive

and maybe that's okay

**Author's Note:**

> some dialogue taken from bojack horseman and hamilton.


End file.
